


A Confession Is Worth The Wait

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Bini, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Obsession, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: Bill and Virginia have been struggling for month's after she left him for Dan. The strain has become too much for Virginia who is determined to win Bill's affection back. What will it take? Technically this would take place after Episode 5 of Season 4.





	

Gini entered the room, slowly placed the keys on the entry table and paused to look around. Flashes of past memories and events paraded through her mind. All of the secrets, emotions, intimacy and work that had taken place here and she found herself in an awkward position. Over the years the decor had changed but the memories remained the same. The situation with Bill was definitely tense but somehow she was going to find a way back to what they once were. How she could possibly do it, was a whole other problem. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she got him back. Every time she tried, he pushed her away and his comments earlier in the evening hit her at her core. She could hear him in her ear saying it over and over, "you don't love me!" He was so intense and she knew he truly believed what he was saying but she knew otherwise. She had to find a way to make him realize he was wrong and that she does love him.  
"I do love him," she told herself. "It may not be the hearts and flowers kind of romance but I do love him." She wasn't entirely sure if she was trying to convince herself or prepare herself. Vulnerability was not an easy thing for her and especially with him. The weeks had been so difficult and never before had Bill denied her advances. This was different than every time before and she knew it. "What does he want from me that I haven't offered him?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. She wasn't the type to reveal herself and by allowing Bill in she was going to have to do just that. She was terrified but the idea of losing him terrified her even more. She knew she was going to have to be brutally honest with him about everything if she stood even the slightest chance of him trusting her again. She knew she had to get him to listen and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She grabbed her purse and key to the room and rushed out the door.  
Bill sat on his bed, book notes in hand when he heard a knock at the door. Bill looked at his watch noting it was 10:30 and wondered who would be here at this hour? He opened the door to a very somber looking Virginia.  
"Virginia? What are you doing here at this hour?"  
"I know it's late but do you have a minute?"  
"This couldn't possibly wait until tomorrow at the office? I am quite tired Virginia."  
"Bill please. Just a few minutes?"  
Bill opens the door, steps aside and gestures her in. Virginia enters his apartment, removes her coat and places her purse on the table. She sits down on the sofa. "Bill please sit down?"  
"I'm fine over here."  
"Bill..?" Virginia is clearly getting frustrated at his distancing himself from her.  
He hesitates but gives in, hoping this will end the sooner he cooperates.  
Virginia grasps his hand, she is shaky, her palm is sweaty and she cannot look him in the eyes. He can tell she is nervous which in turn makes him nervous. They are acting like two teenagers on their first date.  
"Virginia, what did you want to say?"  
"I have been thinking. I went to the Park Plaza tonight to our old room. I sat there remembering all of the time we spent there and I realize some things Bill." Bill looks up at her cautiously. "You told me earlier today when I offered you the key to the room that I don't love you and you clearly meant it."  
"Virginia, I don't want to discuss this!" He rises.  
"Well that is too bad isn't it? Sit down and hear me out. If once I am finished you want me to leave I will but after 12 years I think you can spare a little bit of time to hear my side of the story."  
He is surprised by her forwardness, sits back down and agrees. "I suppose."  
"You told me I didn't love you. You told me the only reason that I want you back is because you are no longer pursuing me or because Dan left or because you are always here but the truth is Bill that I want you because I do love you and I'll tell you why.”  
Bill in nervous and responds, "No you don't Virginia and nothing you can say will change my mind. It has taken me a lot of talking and insight to realize this and I cannot be hurt again."  
"Yes I do. Listen to me. You know every part of me, my good side, my bad side, my flaws and my strengths. You have seen me at my best and at my worst. You are the only person Bill, the only one who knows my truths. For me Bill, that is what love means. For years we have denied our relationship for one reason or another. In the beginning you pushed me away because Lib was pregnant and you felt extremely guilty that you had grown attached to me. You made the choice at that time to pull away and the way you chose to do it was beyond painful but I forgave you and so began our affair. Yes, it was an affair but based on the premise that we were doing it for the work. We both knew then and every other time we tried to justify it as the work that it wasn't. Even so, time and again I was made to feel like your mistress, we always put Libby first and I accepted that for myself. Even when I had lovers Bill and relationships, they came second to you and your needs. I never wanted to hurt Libby and I never would have asked you to leave her but you never gave an indication that it was even an option. And yet you punished me time and again, every time I had a relationship outside of you. Do you know why Dan was different than the others?"  
"Why?"  
"It may never have happened if it weren't for my Mother."  
"What does your Mother have to do with this?"  
"The first time my Mother came to town and she came to our Wash U dinner she said something to me that changed my entire perspective. She told me she was proud of me and being in shock that she could possibly be proud of me in any way, shape or form was exciting. I finally thought she was recognizing me for my accomplishments in the work but no she wasn't at all. Somehow she got the idea that you and I were together and her advice to me was to get you to leave Libby and to marry me. She was proud of me for taking you from your wife and family. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? So, I had to prove her wrong. It was that night Bill that I asked Dan on a date. I had to find a way to pull back, to move on and to feel right about something in my life. Dan was telling me everything that I wanted to hear, making me feel wanted and accepted and before you say what is the difference because he was married too, let me tell you. The difference Bill was that I didn't know Alice, I wasn't friends with Alice and they didn't have any children. It wasn't right but it happened. He listened to me when I was concerned about Henry, he took me out to dinner in public and there was no secrecy except from you. For the first time in a long time, someone made me feel special and put me first. I was tired of being second and I never would have asked you to leave Libby. I suppose on some level I wanted to hurt you for hurting me and I am sorry for doing that to you. I am sorry that I left with Dan and left you behind but I did realize my mistake Bill and I didn't marry him. You have never asked me why?"  
"I didn't think it was any of my concern."  
"So you don't want to know?"  
"I do."  
"I wasn't in love with Dan. I was in love with the idea of what I thought he could offer me. He was offering me the option of an open relationship, marriage even. He took interest in my children and my life outside of the office. The problem though is that no matter what he could offer me, he wasn't you. I didn't love him, I love you but I was tired of waiting and I was angry at you about the study and Nora. When I arrived in Vegas, I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love, not again. I knew you were right about checking his collar for lipstick every night and I knew he would eventually cheat on me like he had with Alice time and time again. I left him but I was embarrassed by the choices I had made and so I lied about being married to him. That is the truth of it all. I am sorry it went down the way that it did but I was lost and to be honest so were you. You were losing everything at the time and so you were trying to hold onto me as a last ditch effort. I don't want to be the last choice or the woman you picked out of desperation and that is how it felt. You thought you were losing the clinic, Libby, the kids and your reputation and thought the only thing you had left was me and that wasn't fair to me or to you. The best thing that could have happened was our separation because you found out who you truly were and what you wanted and so did I. Now we can make decisions about each other not out of fear or desperation but through honesty and emotions." Virginia takes his hands in hers and looks him in the eyes. "I truly love you Bill and you know that is not something I say lightly."  
"True."  
"I do, Bill. I love your awkwardness, the way we finish each other’s sentences and the way you look at me when you want me. I love your moans when you kiss me and I love that you are the only person who knows every part of me and understands me. That you love me despite me. I love the way we work together, laugh together, comfort each other and the way you shift your bow tie when you are nervous. I love that you trusted me and only me when you were broken and I want you to trust me again. We are both broken Bill and no one else can fix us but us. If you want me and I mean all of me, I am yours. I am offering that to you but I cannot.. no I won't be second anymore."  
"I already offered that to you Virginia and you turned me down. It has taken a lot of self-reflection to realize that you wanted someone else and that you didn't love me. I told you before that I don't trust you and I cannot afford to let you break my heart again. I can't do it. I don’t have it in me."  
"Bill, what can I tell you or how can I show you that I mean what I am saying?"  
"I don't know. I honestly don't."  
Virginia leans back on the couch, releases her hand from his and sighs. Tears well up in her eyes. She is at a loss for words. Bill sighs, turns and looks at a forlorn Gini. He wipes a tear from her cheek. She looks back at him.  
"I am sorry Gin."  
"I am sorry too Bill. We have hurt each other so many times. When will it stop?"  
"You want to be with me? Really be with me? We can't have any more secrets or lies. We have to be completely honest with each other. If we try to make this work, it is essential."  
"I do Bill. I promise. No more hidden truths."  
Bill looks at a teary Gini, softly tilts her chin towards him and kisses her, passion soaring through every vein in his body. She softly responds, their lips fitting perfectly together as she runs her hands through his hair. He slides his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She takes the initiative to crawl over him straddling him while keeping their lips together. The passion is ignited in them both as the taste of the other courses through their bodies. They are both on fire and both wants from the other the same thing, to be one. His hands find her thighs, working her skirt up as he finds her backside with his hands. He reaches her stockings and manages to work them down around her ankles. Gini reaches into his pants, grabbing his shirt and pulls it over his head. She runs her hands over his chest and around his back. Slowly her nails drag along his sensitive skin, his nerves reacting to each touch. Their kiss intensifies as their tongues massage the others, it is deep and thrilling. She breaks their kiss to lick his cheek, to his ear, down his neck and to his chest leaving gentle kisses along the path. He finds the buttons on her top, slowly undoing one, then the next until he can remove her blouse all together. Gini leans in kissing him, her tongue again finds his and she begins to grind down on his already hard erection. His moan breaks their kiss and Gini giggles. "What?"  
"That is the moan I was talking about. The moan that I love." She grins as she whispers in his ear. Bill picks her up and carries her to the bed. He places her gently on the mattress and brushes her hair behind her ear, looking her over intently. He whispers back, "I love you too."  
They both smile at each other as Gini grabs for his zipper on his pants. She pulls them off along with his boxers, leans forward taking his hot large erection in her mouth as Bill sinks into the depth of her throat. He grunts at the feeling. Her tongue circles the tip, slides up and down his shaft as her hands grasp the base applying just enough pressure to make Bill want more. Bill pushes back out of her mouth, reaches down and removes her slip and her skirt. He slips his hand inside her panties noticing she is wet and extremely ready and removes them. He stops for a minute to take all of this in. The beauty of this woman. He looks at the crook of her neck, the small mole on her breast, her ribcage, belly button, the curvature of her backside. He was mesmerized. It was as if he was seeing her for the very first time. He missed this but he missed her more. He missed the smell of lavender that intoxicated the air, filling his lungs with lust and desire. She laid splayed on the bed, flat on her back with one knee bent and her hands running through her hair.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"You." He smiled back.  
Gini smiled then reached forward, grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her. His mouth found hers, then her breast. Gini arched her back into his touch as he squeezed her breast, circling her nipple between his fingers, then the other. His hand slipped down between her legs, towards her folds, teasing her clit with his fingers. He gently nipped her belly as he kissed his way down until he was between her legs. She was so wet and ready. He licks her clit with his tongue circling and teasing her. She writhes in ecstasy at his touch. Her hands run through his hair as she watches him consume her. He licks every inch of her and when he can tell she is beyond ready he sits up, positions himself with her and slowly enters her. It was like coming home. He had never felt this with anyone else. Gini moans at the intrusion and the pleasure. She missed this, missed him. He fit her perfectly and completely. He continued thrusting, each time hitting her perfect spot within her. She wraps her legs around his back as they find their rhythm. Each thrust brings her closer to orgasm. Every nerve in her body is overtaken with sensitivity and her breasts ache with pleasure. She can feel herself tighten around him and she loses all control as she comes. Bill revels in the spasms around his cock, leans forward and kisses her as her orgasm waves continue. He pulls out, flips her over and enters her again. She turns her head to look back at him as he continues slowly thrusting but with urgency. Gini sits up her backside against his front as Bill stays inside her. He reaches around her and finds her breasts and kisses the back of her neck. She turns her head and they find each other’s lips. His fingers massage her clit gently as he pulls her tighter against him. The feel of her and her taste consumes him and as she begins to climax again, Bill orgasms with her, releasing an intense warmth within her and filling her completely. They collapse on the bed, sweat dripping from their bodies and heat radiating between them. Their chests heave, gasping for any bit of breath. Bill kisses her on the forehead and roles over next to her. She cradles his head against her breasts, both still trying to catch their breath. Gini turned to Bill and kissed him on the forehead, a grin clearly felt on her mouth. Bill was curious. "What is the grin for?"  
"Nothing." She smiled back.  
"Gin, why are you laughing? If you don't tell me, I will get it out of you one way or another."  
"Oh really. And how exactly would you do that?"  
"I can tell you or I can show you. Which do you prefer?"  
"I'll leave it up to you because my lips are sealed." Gini smiles from ear to ear knowing they are playing a game.  
Bill climbs on top of her and with one hand pins her arms above her head. With his other hand he tickles her stomach and Gini starts squealing from the sensation. Virginia writhes from the sensation and laughs louder than Bill has ever heard.  
"Quiet Gin, or I'll have to muffle you."  
She laughs as he puts his hand over her mouth. She gently bites his fingers and shouts, "OK. OK. I can't take anymore."  
"Are you going to tell me then?" He sits back and waits for her to answer.  
WIth her hands loose, she flips him off of her and runs over to the couch, providing a barrier between herself and Bill. "No!" She is happy and smiling. Bill had never seen her joyous and carefree. He stopped and just looked at her reveling in this state she was in. He couldn't get enough. She was the only one for him and he for her. They were like teenagers.  
"What are you doing? Aren't you going to get me?" Before he could answer, she ran into the bathroom and closed the door.  
"Gin, what are you doing in there?"  
"I need to take a shower, do you mind?"  
"Well you aren't taking one without me!" He turned the handle and pushed in the door. He pushed her up against the wall and found her lips with his. They continue kissing as chills run down her spine. She is naked and cold. She breaks the kiss to turn on the shower.  
"Bill I am freezing!"  
"Me too. Let's get in the warm water." He rubs her body to make it warmer, holding her close against him.  
They continue their make out session under the cascade of hot water and steam filling the air. Bodies and hand finding every part of the others body. It was clear that they couldn't keep their hands off each other and that nothing would be the same from this point on. Both whispering, "I love you" to the other.


End file.
